Even Though I Hate It, I Love You
by Irna Lulu
Summary: Ketika cinta dkhianati.. for ' Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'


**Even Though I Hate It, I Love You**

**Main Pair : HunHan & ChanBaek**

Happy Reading ^(._.)^

Seorang namja berwajah manis membuka gerbang tempat di mana ia bernaung selama beberapa tahun ini. Namja itu terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat akhirnya bisa melewati gerbang tersebut.

'Bebas,' batinnya seraya tersenyum. Namja itu melangkah keluar dari tempat tersebut. Namun hanya beberapa langkah saja, dia langsung berhenti saat seseorang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hyung! Luhan Hyung!" teriak orang tersebut. Seorang namja berwajah tak kalah manis tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Kau bahagia, kan? Akhirnya kita bebas, Hyung! Bebas!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan pun mengangguk menandakan 'iya' dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Kau tau, Hyung? Tidak ada lagi yang mengawasi kita selama 24 jam. Tak ada lagi mereka yang selalu memerintah kita. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling baik?" Luhan tak menjawab. Menunggu namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tak ada lagi jeruji besi dingin yang mengurung kita, Hyung!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, aku tahu akan semua hal itu, Byun Baekhyun! Tapi semua ocehan-mu membuang-buang waktu. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada banyak kesenangan yang telah menunggu kita diluar sana!" ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat tas punggungnya dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Mengajaknya untuk segera berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan girang. Masih merasakan euforia atas kebebasan mereka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan besar. Sebuah jalan yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sebagai jalan raya namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitarnya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Rasa lelah menjalar disekujur kaki mereka.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada sebuah kursi panjang. Dihampirinya kursi tersebut dan duduk di sana. Tas punggungnya diletakkan di sampingnya. Baekhyun pun duduk disebelah Luhan. Namja yang sepanjang perjalanan tadi asik mengunyah dan membuat balon gelembung dari permen karet di mulut-nya itu juga terlihat lelah. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan permen karet itu.

Luhan memandangi langit sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka tas di sampingnya untuk mengambil sebuah benda. Luhan sendiri tak tahu mengapa benda itu bisa berada di dalam tas-nya. Namun bibir merahnya mengulum senyum saat memandangi benda tersebut.

Dan 'kejadian itu' kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Kejadian yang tak seharusnya dan tak pantas untuk diingat. Hari dimana ia mengakhiri segalanya dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

**** Flashback****

Luhan memandangi kaca yang berada dihadapannya. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di sana dengan tajam dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Bodohnya aku!" ucap Luhan di dalam hati.

Namja manis itu mengenakan kembali kemeja putih berlengan panjang milik kekasihnya. Mengancingi satu persatu dengan jari lentiknya. Deru nafas seseorang terasa hangat menyapa leher-nya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kekasihnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan kemeja itu, Lu!" Namja itu mengelus pipi kiri Luhan dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium pipi kanannya dengan hangat. Luhan pun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling behadapan. Namja tampan itu menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Membuat Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat dan juga wangi parfume yang begitu khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan detik berikutnya melumat lembut bibir merah Luhan.

'Kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya!' pikir Luhan.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh bagian belakangnya membentur meja rias. Tangannya meraba-raba dan membuka laci meja rias tanpa suara. Mengambil sebuah pistol yang tersimpan rapih di dalam laci. Sedangkan 'kekasihnya ini' sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan pistol tersebut.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum kemudian menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat di perut kekasihnya. Namja tampan itu terbelalak kaget. Meringis sakit saat peluru itu menembus kulit putihnya. Menatap Luhan tak percaya dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan aliran darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Luhan duduk bersimpuh dihadapan kekasihnya yang masih setengah sadar itu. Dipandanginya sebentar wajah sang kekasih dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengelus lembut pipi yang mulai kehilangan ronanya dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Menempelkan hidung bangir namja tampan itu dengan hidungnya.

"Hanya segitukah arti diriku di matamu, Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan pelan sembari terus mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya. Tubuh Sehun menggelepar meregang nyawa. Menahan rasa sakit dan panas di bagian perutnya akibat tembakan Luhan.

Oh Sehun.

Kekasihnya.

Namja yang baru saja Luhan hadiahkan sebuah tembakan dari pistol di tangannya. Namja yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini melebihi dirinya sendiri. Namja yang hidupnya akan segera berakhir di tangannya. Tidakkah itu terasa aneh? Luhan mencintai Sehun, tapi justru mengakhiri hidup orang yang dicintainya itu dengan cara yang tragis.

Namun semua terjadi bikan tanpa alasan. Luhan juga punya alasannya sendiri. Karena tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang rela jika cinta dari orang yang selalu kau pikirkan setiap saat, terbagi begitu saja. Bukan terbagi sebenarnya, tapi memang sengaja dibagi. Tidak Luhan, tidak siapa pun.

"Apakah aku hanya terlihat sebagai seorang namja yang seksi dan membuatmu bergairah di matamu, Hun-ah? Apa hanya seperti itu?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Apa cintaku sama sekali tak ada artinya bagimu? Apa kesetiaanku hanya sebuah kesia-siaan selama ini? Apa semua kata cinta yang kau umbar itu hanya sebagai bayaran atas tubuhku?"

Luhan terus bertanya. Tak perduli entah Sehun mendengarkannya atau tidak. Tangannya menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. Tetesan air mata pun jatuh setetes demi setetes di pipi Luhan. Mengalir deras hingga jatuh ke pipi kekasihnya. Namja manis itu menutup kedua matanya dan mencium bibir kekasihnya sebentar dengan sangat lembut. Tangan lainnya, yang masih memegang pistol, bergerak menelusuri tubuh Sehun dan berhenti tepat di atas dada kirinya. Di atas jantung yang berdetak lemah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya pelan, dari hati yang paling dalam.

Dan setelah itu, tubuh Sehun yang sebelumnya masih menggelepar meregang nyawa akhirnya berhenti total. Mata Sehun terpejam dan nafasnya terhenti oleh satu peluru lagi yang bersarang tepat di dalam jantungnya.

Luhan berdiri dan meletakkan kembali pistol di tangannya ke atas meja. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka laci meja tersebut dan mengambil lembaran foto yang berada di dalam laci. Memandangi satu persatu foto tersebut. Senyum sinis terbentuk di wajah manis Luhan seiring dengan rasa sesak yang terasa di dadanya saat memandangi satu dari sekian banyak foto-foto itu.

Sebuah foto, dimana orang yang ia cintai terlihat tengah berpose dengan sangat intim bersama namja lain. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan sosok seorang namja dengan wajah manis merangkul Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun dengan mesra. Ada segurat senyum yang terlihat di wajah Sehun di dalam foto tersebut. Dan itu benar-benar membuat perasaan Luhan mendidih.

Selama ini dia sudah begitu setia pada Sehun. Melakukan apa pun yang Sehun inginkan. Menghindari segala sesuatu yang Sehun tak suka. Dia bahkan rela meninggalkan orang tua dan keluarganya demi Sehun. Demi janji Sehun yang berkata akan selalu setia dan mencintainya sampai akhir. Demi Sehun yang berjanji kalau dia tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Ini kah balasannya?

Luhan membalik lembar foto ditangannya. Ada catatan kecil di sana. Sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan 'Sehunna zzittao forever^^'.

Namja manis itu mendecih kesal dan kembali berjalan kearah kekasihnya. Diletakkannya foto tersebut di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Sehun. Dibelainya pipi namja itu dengan perasaan sayang dan diciumnya bibir dingin Sehun sekilas.

"Jaljayo, Sehunnie!" ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum manis.

_Kau berjanji padaku, Sehun. Tapi kau menghianatiku. Dan aku membencimu untuk penghianatan ini. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Hun-ah! Karena itu, aku membebaskanmu dari kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang mungkin akan kau lakukan. Bukankah ini balasan yang sangat indah, Sehun-ah?_

**** End of Flashback****

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Hyung! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapnya bingung.

Luhan tersenyum dan menyodorkan benda di tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sebuah pistol yang telah membuatnya mengingat sebuah kenangan pahit dalam lembar kehidupannya. "Kau masih ingat ini?" tanya Luhan.

Ia pun mengambil pistol tersebut dan tersenyum kecil. Siapa yang menyangka pistol tersebut masih menyimpan beberapa peluru? Baekhyun membuka pandangan matanya lebar lebar. Mengangkat pistol tersebut ke udara dan menembakkan dua buah tembakan ke arah lurus dari pandangannya.

"Tentu saja, Hyung!" ucapnya sebelum membuang pistol tersebut ke tanah. Luhan terlihat sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun pun termenung. Sama sepertinya, mungkin pistol itu juga memaksa namja manis itu untuk kembali pada sebuah lembar kelam di masa lampau.

***Baekhyun PoV**

Aku terdiam. Aku mengingat dia kembali. Mengingat seorang namja bernama Park chanyeol. Aku menarik sebuah nafas panjang dan semuanya pun kembali merasuki pikiran-ku.

****Flashback****

Aku meletakkan tubuh-ku di sebuah sofa panjang kamar kami. Memandangi dirinya dari jauh sambil asik mengunyah permen karet dalam mulut-ku. Aku bangun dari sofa tersebut dan duduk. Mengambil pistol yang berada di meja di hadapan-ku. Memandangi benda kecil namun memiliki kemampuan besar itu sebentar dan tersenyum kecil. Ku letakkan lagi pistol tersebut dan ku hampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat sangat gugup hari ini, Yeollie! Lihatlah, sekujur tubuh-mu berkeringat. Apa yang salah denganmu, sayang? Apa aku menakutimu?" ucapku seraya berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengelus kedua pipinya. "Aku sangat mencintai-mu, Park Dobi bodoh!" Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menatap-ku. Dan aku pun bangun dan berjalan menuju meja rias.

Kulihat ada sebuah lipstick yang diletakkan disitu. Ku ambil lipstick tersebut dan kutatap Chanyeol dari kaca meja rias. Kutatap bayangan Chanyeol yang juga meluhat ke arahku. Ku buka lipstick itu dan menggambar guratan wajah Chanyeol dari bayangan yang terpantul di sana. Ku gambar alisnya, matanya, hidungnya dan bibir tebalnya.

"Akan kah kau hancur seperti ini, Park Chanyeol?" ucapku sambil mencoret-coret wajahnya dari cermin itu dengan perasaan kesal. Dan aku bisa merasakan rasa yang amat sangat sesak di dalam dada-ku.

Ku hampiri lagi Chanyeol dan memandang dirinya yang saai ini terlihat seperti orang asing bagiku. Chanyeol yang terikat disebuah kursi dan menatapku tak berdaya. Tubuhnya berkeringat membuat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan menjadi basah. Aku bersimpuh dihadapannya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis padanya dan kudekatkan wajah-nya dengan wajah-ku.

Kini wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Aku masih terus mengunyah permen karet sejak tadi. Ku buat sebuah gelembung balon hingga menyentuh bibirnya dan kulepaskan lagi. Aku menunjukkan lipstick tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Jadi ini yang membuat-mu bosan dengan-ku? Kau ingin memiliki kekasih yang bisa memakai lipstik ini di bibirnya?" ucapku kalem. "Kalau begitu, katakan kepada kekasih-mu, Park Chanyeol! Jangan meninggalkan jejak menjijikkannya disini. Karena ini rumah-ku! Bukan rumah-mu, Dobi bodoh!" ucapku sambil memoleskan bibir Chanyeol dengan lipstick tersebut perlahan.

"Namanya Dara, kan? Apa kau mencintainya? Apa dia membuatmu senang? Apa bibir dengan lipstik tebalnya memuaskanmu? Apa dia juga mencintaimu, eoh?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun yang telah menemani-mu selama 4 tahun ini kau campakkan begitu saja hanya demi seorang wanita yang baru kau kenal beberapa bulan? Apa kau bosan denganku dan ingin mencari suasana baru dengan seseorang wanita?" ucapku lagi sambil terus memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick dengan tak beraturan.

Kupandangi wajahnya dan kucium bibirnya dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat. Kupeluk dirinya dan kusenderkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah dengan sikap acuhmu padaku beberapa bulan ini? Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol-ah! Namun aku selalu mengingat janji dimana kita hanya akan berpisah saat Tuhan memanggil salah satu dari kita terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kau lupa dengan janji itu. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatnya karena aku sangat mencintai-mu!" ucap-ku sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Masih bisa kurasakan wangi khas maskulin parfume pemberian-ku pada tubuhnya. Air mataku pun menetes dan kupeluk dirinya makin erat.

Kulepaskan pelukan-ku dari dirinya kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah televisi berukuran 14" yang ada di hadapan kami sejak tadi. Kunyalakan tivi tersebut. Terlihat di sana video dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai sedang tertawa bersama.

Ya! Itu adalah aku dan Chanyeol. Di masa lalu. Terlihat di sana Chanyeol merangkul-ku dan membelai rambut-ku dengan lembut. Kami tersenyum. Kami bahagia. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kami saling mencintai.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di lantai, tepatnya di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol. Kunyalakan sebatang rokok dan kuhisap sesaat. Kami masih menonton putaran video itu. Di sana diperlihatkan Chanyeol yang mencium kening-ku dan kemudian mencium bibirku lembut sesaat dan.

"Apakah ini semua tak berarti untukmu?" ucapku sambil menghisap rokok-ku sejenak dan menghempaskan asapnya ke udara. Air mata-ku pun jatuh menetes ke pipi. Aku tersenyum dan kembali menghepaskan asap rokok ke udara.

Aku berdiri dan bergegas memakai jaket pemberian Chanyeol di hari jadi kami yang ke-3. Kukenakan pula kacamata hitam stylish milikku untuk menutupi mataku yang sembab akibat menangis. Aku berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Kutatap dirinya yang nampak meneteskan air mata.

Karena marah-kah? Atau sebuah penyesalan? Atau mungkin karena takut?

Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Dan aku sama sekali tak perduli.

Ku arahkan pistol yang kuambil dari meja saat mengenakan jaket tadi ke arah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat dan terbelalak kaget saat aku bersiap menembakkan sebuah peluru. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Air matanya kembali menetes. Dan dari balik kacamata-ku, airmata-ku juga ikut menetes. Ku ucapkan satu kalimat terakhir sebagai ucapan perpisahan kami.

"Aku menepati janji-ku, Yeollie! Aku mencintai-mu dan setia bersamamu hingga satu dari kita pergi meninggalkan dunia ini lebih dulu. Aku juga ingin kau seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu meskipun kini aku membenci-mu!"

Tembakan pertama pun kulepaskan tepat di dada Chanyeol, lalu kutembakkan sekali lagi dan Chanyeol-pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

***Baekhyun POV End***

**** End of Flashback****

"Hei!" Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang tengah melamun dengan sikunya. Mengembalikan namja manis itu dari masa lalu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Never better, Hyung!" jawabnya mantap.

"Kau menyesali apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aniyo! Bahkan jika kita bisa mengulang masa lalu, aku rasa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," jawabnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hyung? apa kau menyesal?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Luhan menatap hamparan ilalang di seberang jalan. Menerawang jauh pada kejadian bertahun-tahun silam. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Saat namja itu menyatakan perasaannya dan mengajak Luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Saat ia meninggalkan segalanya untuk Sehun. Saat Sehun mulai bersikap aneh padanya. Saat pertama kali melihat 'foto' yang terselip di antara berkas-berkas pekerjaan Sehun. Saat ia menangkap basah Sehun tengah berciuman dengan namja bernama Zitao itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Saat ia mengakhiri semua cerita mereka sekaligus hidup kekasihnya itu.

_Menyesalkah ia?_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo! Tidak ada kata penyesalan dalam kamusku!" jawabnya.

Dia tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak. Kenangan itu, manis pahitnya, sedih senangnya, semua sudah terjadi. Penyesalan sama sekali tidak akan merubah apa pun. Cintanya, bencinya, biarlah menjadi bagian masa lalu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu!" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mendesah dan mengucapkan kata 'Nado' dengan sangat pelan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kembali ke sana setelah apa yang terjadi?

"Ah~ Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Luhan. "Kau mau tinggal bersama? Kita bisa menjual rumah itu dan membeli sebuah rumah baru untuk kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" usulnya. Baekhyun mengangguk senang tanda setuju dan memberikan acungan jempolnya untuk Luhan.

"Joah! Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Luhan sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan segera berlalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan semua kejadian masa lalu yang kelam dan menyambut masa depan. Baekhyun, menyusul di belakangnya. Masih mengunyah permen karet yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

Anyeong ^^

Ini FF pertamaku remake dari MV Davichi yg berjudul sma sperti judul FF ini,, aku mau coba ikutan Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple..hehe

Tadi'y FF ini abal sekalii,, tpi berkat Liyya yg baik mau merombak dan memperbagus (?) FF ini baru berani Publish,, hehe

Terimakasih untuk Liyya dan para readers yang mau menyempatkan membaca FF ini..

Minta kritik & saran yg membangun boleh donx..^^


End file.
